


Silence

by HMSquared



Series: Fanarts and Photos [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Tearjerker, Tears, i almost cried while writing this, i'm not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Roman washes Seth’s blood off his hands, shaking madly. Rolleigns.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope Seth is okay. The Shield doesn't need another setback, and it's scary when someone you admire gets hurt. Out of all the stories I've written, this is the closest I've gotten to crying. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Roman silently ran the towel over his hands, shaking madly. The titter of the arena echoed outside, but Roman ignored it. He couldn’t think about anything else.

Seth Rollins was dead. It had all snowballed out of control and now Seth, the man Roman loved more than anything, was dead.

When creative had revealed that Seth would be going through a car window, Roman had silently been suspicious. Triple H had seen Roman’s concerns and promised that medical staff would be on hand.

But then The Shield had arrived backstage, and Seth had been acting weird. Not even ten minutes after every fan had left the arena, Seth collapsed.

There had been so much blood. One of the glass shards had knicked a major artery, and no one had realized it until it was too late. The medics had done everything they could, but….there was so much blood.

Placing the towel on his head, Roman stared at the blood on his hands that belonged to his boyfriend. Sitting on the edge of the sink, Roman watched his shaking hands, thinking back to earlier.

_“Well, that was crazy,” Dean muttered as The Shield walked around backstage. Roman nodded, looking at Seth._

_“Yeah, everything went wonderfully. Seth, how’s your hand?”_

_“It hurts, but I’ll be fine,” Seth replied. Roman wrapped an arm around Seth and laughed, kissing Seth on the cheek,_

_“Of course you’ll be fine, babe. You’re The Architect, The Kingslayer, Seth Freakin Rollins. Nothing can stop you.” Seth nodded, but there was a distant look on his face. Then, before Roman or Dean could speak, Seth crashed to the floor._

_Dean had immediately dashed down the hall to get the doctors, Roman instantly kneeling to the floor. Shaking Seth, Roman screamed, not caring that blood was getting on his hands,_

_“Seth? Can you hear me? Seth?!”_

Roman silently shook his head, remembering Dean pacing around, panicked. He remembered the scream Dean had let out when Triple H had told them that Seth had died. Dean had punched the wall and nearly clocked Triple H, but Roman had stopped him.

Turning back to the mirror, Roman closed his eyes and let the tears come. As Seth’s image filled his brain, Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

“Oh, Seth,” Roman murmured as he opened the box. “You’ll never understand this, but if you hadn’t died….I was going to propose to you tonight.” Roman ran his finger over the silver ring with Seth’s name on it, then shook his head again. Pulling the ring out, Roman slipped it onto his finger, the box going into the trash. When Roman got home, he was going to place the ring on a chain and wear it around his neck, never letting go of Seth.

Before he left the bathroom, Roman held up his hand and kissed it, sucking on Seth’s dry blood. Roman loved Seth so much, and that was never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
